RGB015: Wartortle Wars
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2. Synopsis As Red continues on his journey, he meets a woman and buys her items. However, the items are fraud and clashes with the woman and her Wartortle. Little does he know what is the woman's intent! Chapter Plot As Red continues on his quest, a woman looks over him, pleased he arrived. As Red's Saur battled a Primeape, he evolved into an Ivysaur. Red is pleased, but so is the woman, who appears before Red. The woman compliments on Red's battle tactics (making him blush), but reminds him he'd do better with some items. The woman presents many items, like the Power Plus, but Red hesitates. The woman makes asks Red does he not like the items. Red replies he does, but before he could finish, the woman hugs him. Nevertheless, Red bought the items, thinking the woman had a crush on him. However, he admits she must be mature to have her own business, yet is the same age as he is. Upon encountering a Pinsir, Red thinks he can use the items. Red orders Pika to use Thunderbolt, who hesitates and gets hit. Red equips him with the items, but Pinsir tackles him, shaking them them off. At the Pokémon Center, Red has his Pika healed. He contacts Oak and tells he is doing fine, despite the scam. He reports Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur. Oak knows Blue had his Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon. Oak wonders how Squirtle is doing. He would like to know how it is going, despite it was stolen. Red is furious, as there are a lot of scum in the world. Red promises not to get cheated. He encounters the woman and goes after her, who runs away. The woman sends a Wartortle, causing the woman to surf it to escape. Red sees he has little choice, so sends a Snorlax, who stops the woman (thinking it was a mattress). Red demands his money back and the woman replies she did it not only for money, but wanted to see him, then hugs Red. The woman deceives Red, claiming she did not want to do that. Red comforts her, but the woman pushes him away, while Wartortle uses Bubble on him. However, Red returns back, knowing the woman lied. He mentions he won two badges and is not easy to be fooled. The woman tries to escape, but Snorlax uses Mega Punch, causing the woman and Wartortle to fall down. With her knocked out, Red gets her money and reads her name is Green. Red scans her Wartortle and learns it knows Skull Bash, Bubble, Tackle and Water Gun. He also remembers Oak reported Squirtle, which is Wartortle's evolved form, had been stolen. Red tells Green to stay out of trouble, but the woman smiles. Later, Red finds out his badges had been stolen. Green looks at the badges, thinking there are some things money cannot buy. Debuts Character Green Pokémon *Primeape *Ivysaur (Red's) *Pinsir *Squirtle *Wartortle (Green's) Move *Bubble *Mega Punch Item Rare Candy (silhouette) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 2 chapters